


Kitty Robo

by BigBossIsaac



Category: Robot - Fandom, Tiger - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossIsaac/pseuds/BigBossIsaac
Summary: A story of how a kitty cat fell in love with a robot.





	Kitty Robo

Alright, how to start this off. I am writing a story that has to do with a beast man and a robot being together in love and such. Yeah? Sounds good, alright! Let’s see, how shall we start this off--Ah, I know, we can start off here.

 

            It was the month of Christmas. Various celebrations have started through the school campus. Lights, ornaments, and Christmas trees have been placed throughout. Students walking around and looking up at these decorations, discussing together. But there was this one student, who was standing there in the cold. He wore a light brown, trench coat with a red scarf around his neck. Some black gloves along with blue jeans and regular shoes. He breathed lightly into the cold air as he looked up at the Christmas tree in the school plaza, looking at the various ornaments and assortments hanging on the branches. He smiled as he adjusts his squared-shaped glasses on his face. He started walking towards to the school café as he held his messenger bag close to him, his tail keeping low and not moving. He wasn’t an ordinary human, he was more of a humanoid beast, more so the looks of a tiger. Yet, he has some features of a dragon as well. His horns not too short, not too long, his fangs out in view perfectly. His wings where visible as well, but were neatly folded and only the tips were shown behind his back inside of his coat. Some feared him just because he was a mixture of two species. While others were jealous of him, wanting to have the “power” of two species for themselves so they would look “cool”. His name was Deimos, a student at the university presented.

            Deimos walked along the path towards to the café, having a slight smile to his face after seeing the Christmas. A group of people bumps into him as they laughed out and stared back at him. “Hey, watch where you’re going, experimental freak!” The leader spoke out, a slim, tan colored human. Then they laughed out more as they shoved each other playfully and kept on walking along. Deimos sighed and breathed lowly to himself, being spooked out by this as he slowly continued towards the café. The group of bullies then bumped into another person, who was much taller then them. They all grunted as one stood their ground. “WATCH it robot!” The leader growled at this ‘robot” as he just continued walking along, ignoring them.

            Deimos grabbed the door of the café and pulled it open, walking inside as he breath out. Feeling the warmth and livelihood of the café, he looked around, seeing the many other various students and species relaxing together. He walked up and stood in line, waiting for his turn to be served as he looked up at the board for the menu. “Hmm, Peppermint Hot Chocolate, Snickerdoodle Hot Cocoa or Caramel Brulee Latte. Wonder which one I should get today.” He had talked quietly to himself. He loved trying out what the café had new to offer, especially around the winter time, since all his favorite flavors had come out. Few minutes had past as Deimos walked up to the front counter with a smile. “Heya, can I get a Snickerdoodle Hot Cocoa? Make it a tall, with a small lemon cake too.” Another thing Deimos loved was small, flavored cakes. He would try any kind, except ones with coconut. Growing up, he had a lot of coconut sweets and eventually grew tired out of it. Deimos grabbed his Cocoa and his small lemon cake from the counter lady and walked off from the line. He walked down the café and sat down next to a window, setting down his Cocoa and lemon cake on the table. He had a great view of the Christmas tree out in the plaza. He smiles as he opened his messenger bag and slipped out his small, sketchbook journal and a mechanical pencil. He leaned back slightly as he starts sketching.

After some time, he sighs as he puts down his journal and looked around the café, sipping his cocoa. He stops and nearly froze up, he eyes catching onto an individual. This person, he was looking at, was sitting across the café. What it looks like, he was having tea and a small lemon cake. He looked big and scary, but the more Deimos looked at him, the more his features were shown. His head oddly shaped to him, as if a diamond was on his head, or something like it, Deimos thought it as a “hat”. His mouth and jaw were a masculine shaped. It looked like he had no ears, but he did. On the side of his head were round objects that moved every occasionally. Deimos then noticed something greatly about him, his eyes. They were very menacing looking, his “hat” were covering them mostly so you could only see a nice, small shine from them as he was looking down. Deimos was in awe at this new person he has seen. He reached out for his sketch journal, flipping to a new page and started to sketch out this person, this robot.

“Hey, here you are Dei.” A voice said, as a female sat down across from Deimos. She had a university sweater on and a scarf around her neck, her bag off set to her side as he set down her coffee on the table. “Hey Jean.” Deimos said back, as he sat his journal down, his focus broken immediately as he sighed. Jean looked over with curiosity and grabbed the journal, looking at it. “Oh? And who is this? Some new robot character your doing for illustration class?” “No, umm-don’t be obvious looking, but that guy behind you, around 8’O clock. That’s him who I drew.” Jean looked behind her casually, spotting the guy as she smiled. She looked back to Deimos as she nodded. “Oh, him? He’s new here to the university. He’s a real curious one, always asking and observing everything. He looks mean but he’s really a sweetheart when you get to know him.” Deimos smiled at this, letting out a giggle as he grabbed back his sketch journal from her. “Do you know his name?” Jean tilted her head as she crossed her arms in curiosity. “He only gave us his first name, ‘Tim’. But he likes to be called ‘Robo Tim’ or ‘Robo’.” Deimos nodded at this as he the name down next to the drawing of him. Then jean asks, “Why you ask...?” Then jean gasps lightly as she covered her mouth. “No way, are you getting a crush?!” Deimos gulped as his face slightly started turning red as he started to play with his mechanical pencil. “I-I, I’m not getting a crush! I just like how his features are…” Deimos tried to escape this as he gulped. Jean giggles to herself as she shifts in her seat and chug down her coffee. “Well, here’s some advice. Don’t be pushy, be nice and give it time. And if you want, just let ‘chance’ draw you together.” She smiled at him as Deimos sighed out, holding his Cocoa to him as he took a sip. “I-I’m not even really interested in a relationship right now, you know. I have my studies to do.” Deimos looked to her with a sweet smile. Jean grinned as she reaches over and pats his cheek gently. “Aww, you big, poor tiger. You need someone in your life, your too stressed out. So, tell me how it goes okay? I got to head out for my next class.” Jean gets up from the chair, grabbing her bag and coffee, then walks away and outside. Deimos sighed at this as he shook his head and looked down to his Cocoa before taking another sip. He looked out the window and nearly choked on his cocoa. He saw the robot running up to jean and talking together. Deimos gulped at this as he watched them talk along together down to the path back to the university.


End file.
